


On My Way

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, I've finally watched the rest of season 6, Idiots in Love, M/M, they've missed each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "I miss him..."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	On My Way




End file.
